


Hoard of Smut

by Stickythings



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bottom Deckard Shaw, Deckard Shaw is a Twunk, I want that twunk obliterated, Lingerie, M/M, Top Luke Hobbs, big dick Luke Hobbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickythings/pseuds/Stickythings
Summary: A collection of Shobb smut prompts. All chapters will be different prompts, each with separate warnings.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108





	1. Leather and Lace

For the Prompt: Leather and Lace, from Anon ;) 

  
No warnings, just smut stuff <3

*

Deckard stood in front of the bedroom mirror nervously fiddling with the lace underwear he wore. He had bought a cheap set first, just a simple boxer-brief style but made of sheer black lace, complete with lace stockings and garters. He ripped those off as soon as he got them on. At first he thought feminine style lingerie was just _that_ uncomfortable and scratchy, but he wasn’t one for quitting, so he bought another set that the lad at the counter suggested.

They were expensive, and felt delicate to the touch. But by god he could feel the difference. The lace was soft, so much so that it was barely noticeable against his skin, which was why he wasn’t able to stop touching them. He wore a black pair. The lace was detailed to look like roses, and Deckard turned to see how nicely they cupped his backside. He blushed when he saw the special perk of these panties; right in the centre of his cheeks there was a cut out hole, the surrounding lace decorated to draw focus to his exposed skin. Easy access he supposed, though he felt a little slutty he figured Luke would appreciate it. His dick and balls were nice and snug in the little silk slip, and even the garters that held his lace trimmed sheer stockings were soft and luxurious.

Running a hand down his thighs he had to admit that he looked damn fine in them. The lace trim hugged his muscled thighs, accentuating his shapely legs and making him look a little taller. He wasn’t sure if heels were on the menu, Luke hadn’t really mentioned, so he had forgone those.

He had a matching bra in a gift box, but Deckard didn’t like the way it stretched across his frame, his torso looked too square with it on, so he swapped it for a lace choker.

Deckard turned this way and that, admiring his form. He kept looking up at the bathroom door where Luke was changing. It had been the other man’s idea to play around a bit in bed and dress up. So he suggested the each get a new kit. Something to wear next time. Deckard bit his lip to stifle a laugh when he thought about Luke in lacey lingerie. He wondered what colour he’d choose, what style, and naturally who would look better in it. Deckard was still busy smoothing his hands down his hips to his thighs when the bathroom door opened and Luke walked out.

Both men turned, their mouths dropped open and Luke muttered, “No fucking way.”  
“Luke what the fuck!?”

Luke was not wearing lingerie.   
“What are you wearing?” Deckard hissed, barely holding at bay the visceral desire to cover up.  
“Ah-“Luke looked down at himself like he had forgotten.

What he was wearing was a leather chest harness. The thick strap curved over his pecs to wrap around his shoulders back to front. A D ring hung in the centregipped. He wore a leather strap around each bicep, making the muscle look bigger and tight. To top it off he wore a gun harness on his thigh and tight leather booty shorts.

Luke looked back up and began walking over to his stunned partner. Deckard's gaze snapped up from ogling him and thrust a hand up. “Wait the fuck up! I’m getting changed.”

Luke smiled and grabbed Deckard's upper arms. He let out a low whistle as he took in his fill. “Black lace Deck, fuck you look good.”

“You did not say anything about leather!” Deckard hissed, “Why the fuck am I wearing lingerie and you’re dressed up like some, some-“ Deckard trailed his eyes up and down Luke's body, “Hot CIA leather daddy!?”

Luke raised a brow and smirked, “Really Deck?”

Deckard shrugged off his arms and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m getting changed.”

“No fucking way Princess.” Luke licked his lips and gently raised his hand to tug Deckard closer, but the blushing brit only stepped back. “Only way you’re getting our of those is if I take ‘em off.”

Deckard frowned and jutted his chin out, and damn the pissy brit dressed to the nines in lingerie really did it for Luke. “Why aren’t you wearing something frilly Luke?” Deckard snapped.

Luke felt his cock harden at the tone. “I said get dressed up, put on some lingerie. That includes leather.”

“Yeah, since when!?”

“’Cmon Deck, we really doing this now? Look-“ Luke smoothed his hands down the brits tense arms and back up, “I honestly thought you’ve be dressed in sock garters and a shirt. I did not expect this. But shit Princess, you’ve spoilt me.”

Deckard huffed and shifted his stance, “Well maybe I ain’t gonna put out, maybe I’m just gonna wear it for myself yeah? Wonder around the fucking house in it.”

Luke groaned, and yep his cock was now aching in his too short shorts. “Fuck you can do whatever you want Princess.”

Deckard took a look down at himself then back up, his brows pinched but Luke could see the embarrassment there. “You don’t think I look…?”

“Baby, I think you look divine, so fucking good.”

“Well.” Deckard dropped his defensive stance and cocked his head to the side, “Since I’m already dressed up like a Sunday Tart…”

Luke took a step back, sat back on the bed, spread his thighs out and spoke. “Give me a slow turn baby doll.”

Deckard rolled his eyes, but Luke could see he was blushing. Deckard raised his arms and slowly spun, ending with a wave as if it to say ‘there, what about it?”

“Fuck.” Luke sighed and leaned forward on his knees, his cock well and truly sore and trapped now. “Again, Princess, this time slowly, daddy wants to get a good look at you.”

Deckard frowned and slowly turned, “Don’t call yourself daddy again Luke, the fuck?”

Luke didn’t really hear anything though, he was too busy watching the way the light shifted and shimmered across the sheer lace stockings, how with each step he was able to see the subtle shift of muscle. The lace panties, now they were another story. Something Luke could probably write erotic poetry about, because they fitted Deckard too well. They cupped his cock and backside perfectly, the black a beautiful contrast to his pale skin, and Luke nearly came in his shorts once he saw the decorative hole at the seat of the panties. Again he was balled over by how much he adored his man. When he didn’t think he could get any more attractive, amazing or generous. Here he was, wearing a lingerie set just for Luke. Fuck his life was good.

“Fuck.” Luke breathed and rubbed a hand over his mouth.

Deckard cocked his hip out and resisted crossing his arms again. While he was still a little embarrassed about his attire compared to Luke’s, he had to admit the man suited leather. It pulled taut perfectly over his muscled body, the gun holster on his thigh was a hot touch too.

Without a word Luke slipped off the bed, he kneeled in front of the brit and ran his hands up and down those lace covered thighs. He looked up at him and pressed his mouth against Deckard’s growing erection. The silk slip it was held in was covered in the same lace of the panties. Luke closed his eyes and ran his lips against the soft material. He breathed in his scent, his hands flexing on the man’s thighs, holding him close and delighting in feeling lace and those strong muscles underhand.

Deckard bit his lip and settled his hands-on Luke's shoulders. His thighs began to shake and his hips twitched, his cock wanting more attention and needing to get out of the panties, but another part liked the constriction and the feeling of the silk getting damp against his hot skin.

Luke opened his mouth and dragged his tongue up and over Deckard’s growing erection. “You want these off?” Luke murmured, his fingers skimming over his thighs to settle at the top of the waist band.

Deckard jolted in surprise and shook his head. He pushed Luke’s hands off his waist to drop back down to his thighs.

Luke smirked and tugged at the lace with his teeth. He licked another sloppy line over Deckard’s covered cock before settling back. “Good, wanna keep you in these all night.”

He stood and hooked a finger under Deckard’s lace choker and tugged him in for a kiss. With his other hand he smoothed it down the brits back, fingers spread wide as he cupped that lace covered arse and pulled him closer. Deckard reached up and gripped Luke’s leather chest holster. He tugged the bigger man a little lower.

“Fuck, how’d I get so lucky?” Luke sighed into a kiss. He felt Deckard grin into the kiss and smiled back. Pressed together Luke gently rocked them, a lazy imitation of a grind. And once they were able to stop smiling Luke kissed the brit again, deepening it while his fingers spread out to skim around the hole in the lace panties. He traced the rim of the lace. Deckard jolted against him, his brows pinched and eyes closed as Luke gently eased a thick finger between those cheeks to simply press against his hole.   
“Fuck, Deck.” Luke groaned; his finger was wet. “You got yourself ready for me Princess.”

Deckard leaned back into the touch, his back arching as Luke’s fingers pressed back to slip inside. “Yeah-“ the brit sighed, “You know I get impatient.”

Luke bit Deckard’s ear before easing closer to suck and bite at his neck. Keeping up the indulgent grin he pressed another finger inside. “You stretched yourself out?”

Deckard pulled back and bit into Luke’s chin, “Only a little, know how much you like to do it.”

Luke groaned and pulled Deckard back in for another kiss. He pulled his pelvis back slightly, enough to tug at his own waist band. Deckard moved his hand away, broke away from the kiss and murmured, “let me.”

Licking his lips Deckard sunk to the floor, his thighs spread as he leaned close and mouthed at Luke’s leather covered erection. Luke dropped his hands to rest on the brit’s shoulders. He skimmed a hand around the man’s neck, smoothing against the lace choker. As Deckard began to tug at his shorts, Luke let out a small laugh and let one hand fall from his shoulder to tug at the hidden zipper at his arse. Deckard frowned up at him, but as soon at those shorts were loose enough he tugged them down his thighs, the leather tight and getting caught on Luke’s gun holster. “Fuck, Luke.”

Luke laughed and pulled back to properly pull them off. Deckard stayed kneeling, still frowning with a faint blush on his cheeks. Tossing the shorts to the side Luke stepped closer, his cock swinging slightly. He cupped it and started up a gently stroke, easing some of the pain from being constricted. His hand returned to settle on Deckard’s neck, his fingers pressed against the lace choker.

Deckard mouthed at his cock, letting his lips skim against the hot skin, taking in the heady scent of arousal and the steady pulse of Luke’s heartbeat. Pulling Luke’s hand off his cock, he replaced it with his mouth. He eased the first couple of inches in, his tongue flattened and his eyes closed. He felt Luke’s hand rest on the back of his head, and could feel the fingers caressing his throat.   
Opening wide Deckard groaned in pleasure as he eased that pulsing cock down his throat. It had taken months of practice but he was able to deep throat the bigger man. He didn’t know who enjoyed it more. Luke’s hips jolted with surprise, his cock sliding into that wet heat, the muscles massaging and gripping his cock, Deckard’s face pressed right up against his groin, the man’s nose brushing into his pubes.   
Deckard slowly eased the cock out before swallowing it back down, his hands resting on the gun holster on Luke’s thigh. The sensation of completely surrendering and swallowing down Luke’s cock was like an aphrodisiac. The first time he had cum right in his jeans. Now his hips rocked forward, his cock sore and trapped in the silk slip that wouldn’t stretch no matter how hard his cock grew. Pre-cum stained and began to drip down to his balls. He arched his back, his arse ached with emptiness.

Pulling off Luke’s cock, Deckard took a breath, cum already staining his lips. He looked up at Luke, and without a word he was lifted up and placed on the edge of the bed. He felt himself be manhandled, his arse hung off the side, he let his legs flop, but his arms were tense where they gripped the bedding.

Luke wasted no time. He spread those lace covered cheeks and pressed his face to the decorative hole at the centre. Deckard reached back to spread one cheek, a whine on his lips. Luke was careful not to rip the panties, he really didn’t want to take them off. He pressed a wide palm to one cheek and spread further. He let out a groan and pressed his tongue right up against Deckard’s hole. Fuck, the brit had used the flavourless lube, which he knew Luke loved. There was just something about it, like Deckard had gotten naturally wet for him.

The lace material was pressed against his own cheeks as he pushed his tongue deeper.

“ _Fuck”_ Deckard groaned, his arse pushing back into Luke’s face, “Fuck me already.”

Knowing they were both growing impatient, Luke pulled back and pushing two fingers up inside. Even though the brit had stretched earlier it was still a tight fit. As he stretched him out, his fingers scissoring and thrusting in and out, he trailed biting kisses down the man’s thighs and across his arse cheeks.

It didn’t take long before Deckard was panting, his hips moving back and forth with Luke’s fingers, his hips pressing back into the bedding before chasing that stretch.

“Alright Princess, up on the bed.” Luke stood up and smacked Deckard’s arse.

As Deckard crawled up the bed Luke was struck with an idea. Luke climbed up next to Deckard and pulled him in for a kiss. He wound his arms around the brits back, smoothing his hands down that soft skin and hard muscle. “Ease up baby, want you to ride me.”

Luke pulled back and laid down, head propped up as he watched Deckard move to the side before swinging those strong stocking covered legs over his. Luke groaned and ran his hands up the silky material. Deckard placed his hands-on Luke’s leather harness and tugged. He began a filthy roll of his hips, pressing his covered cock into Luke’s abs.

The view was so fucking nice Luke almost abandoned his other idea, but the memory of Deckard’s arse in those panties had him asking. “What do you think of reverse cowboy, baby?”

Deckard raised a brow. “You like these jocks a whole lot, don’t you?”

“Fucking like everything you’re wearing darling.” Luke groaned and thrust up, his bare cock dragging against the lace of Deckard’s arse.

Deckard shot him a smirk, “Yeah, alright.” He leaned over Luke, his chest right in the mans face as he pulled out a bottle of lube from the bedside draw.

Luke tugged Deckard’s chest closer, wrapping his arms around that strong waist as sucking on a nipple. Deckard swore, but pressed closer. He rubbed his dick into the mans abs, leaving the skin pink and irritated from the lace and cum. Pulling away he shuddered as Luke bit into his nipple on the withdraw. Leaning back, he opened up the lube, poured some over his palm. Underneath him Luke had kept up a steady grind, his cock smearing pre-cum all over the back of his panties, keeping them both on edge.

Deckard wrapped his wet hand around Luke’s cock and tugged, getting it nice and wet before letting it drop. He swung his leg back over and manoeuvred to sit back on Luke’s hips.

“Fucking hell.” Luke groaned, he brought his hands up Deckard’s back, fingers digging into the muscle as he slid them down. A trickle of sweat in the line of the man’s spine. 

Luke was breathing heavy, and there was nothing he could do it ease it. Not with the view in front of him. His thighs were spread, cock heavy and flopping to the side, and Deckard was on his hands and knees in front of him. Deckard looked over his shoulder before easing up on his knees, wriggling back a little to get right close to Luke’s dick.   
Luke’s brain came back on line long enough to grab his pulsing dick, hold it up and point it towards Deckard’s arse. The brit had his thighs spread and Luke’s body jolted as his cock smeared against the lace panties. Deckard reached back blindly, and Luke reached out. Grabbing his hand, he placed both on the mans hip as Deckard slowly eased back. His arse arching slightly, the lace hole stretching with the movement. Luke bit his lip, his breathing still laboured as his cock pushed against Deckard’s arse, his dick slipping in-between those cheeks and pressing up against that exposed hole. Deckard breathed out and pushed back. Luke grunted, his cock pressed hard against the brit’s rim until it pushed inside. He let out a loud moan, his hand flying from his dick to grab Deckard’s other hip, his eyes transfixed as Deckard’s lace covered arse pushed further back, his cock sliding in deeper. His thumbs rubbing tiny circles into the lace. He tried not to thrust, tried to be patient as Deckard took his sweet time easing down and back, stretching himself on Luke’s cock.

His tore his eyes away from the sight of Deckard’s lacey arse swallowing up his thick dark cock, to his tensing shoulders. Having Deckard ride him was always exciting, but having him in reverse cowboy offered him a new view to appreciate. The man had wide muscled shoulders, and they tensed with each withdraw. His back muscles bunching as he lifted himself and Luke found himself once again admiring how much strength lay hidden behind a charming smile and a snappy attitude. Luke felt truly spoilt, here was a man who had trained his body to be a weapon, and Luke had the pleasure of indulging in Deckard’s bashful smiles and fantastic arse. He’d even say that while the brit was a top tier assassin, he was fucking cute too, especially wearing that cute lace choker which broke up the expanse of muscled white skin. His thick waist tensed and Luke could feel the muscles of his hips tense and release as the man slowly eased right back down.  
  


Luke tossed his head back into the pillow, his throat letting out a deep moan. He snapped back to look at how sinful Deckard looked on top. Those lace panties were pressed against his balls, and he could the material drag with delicious friction each time Deckard so much as moved an inch.

“Fuck you look so fucking good Princess, holy shit, fuck.” Luke grunted, his hands flexing. He really wanted to lift Deckard and settle him back down on his cock again and again. He knew he could lift the man easily, had done it plenty of times.

Deckard lolled his head, a sigh on his lips as he gently eased up. “Have patience Luke.”

“Oh fuck, beautiful, you have no fucking idea how hot you look from back here.” Luke groaned as Deckard slowly set up a rhythm. With each withdraw he’d arch his back before sitting back, his cock slipping back in with wet ease. It was near hypnotic to watch his cock get swallowed again and again.

“ _Fuck_ , Deckard, can I, _Uh_ , can I?” Luke bit his lip, really not wanting to cum before Deckard was satisfied, but Deckard’s body was sometimes too much.

Deckard closed his eyes and began to pant with the exertion. “Only on, _ah,_ the encrypted _oh fuck,_ one.”

Luke thanked fuck Deckard knew what he was talking about. He tore his hand away and blindly searched the bedding for his discarded phone. They had a tentative agreement, much to Luke’s persistence and promises, that Luke was occasionally allowed to take _sensitive_ footage of Deckard.

Finding the phone Luke quickly opened the camera and pressed record. He only needed a couple of seconds, just a clear shot of Deckard’s pale lace-covered arse pushing back onto his cock and sliding off again, and again. He lined up the shot to include his tensing abs, he smoothed a hand down Deckard’s hips, over his bouncing arse and up again. He tried to hold the phone steady, his own jolting hips making it difficult. They had an understanding that when Deckard would leave for missions Luke _needed_ something of the brit to jack off to, because Cipher was still a threat Deckard wouldn’t have cam-sex with him.

Once it became too difficult to hold his camera steady with one hand, he stopped the recording, dropped the phone to the bed and really put his back into it. He grabbed Deckard’s waist and hoisted him up and back down onto his heaving pelvis. His balls smacking into Deckard’s lace panties, the squelching sound of the brit’s hole swallowing up his thick cock nearly drowning out the brit’s gasps and hitched breaths.

“Luke, Luke!” Deckard cried, fingers digging into the large man’s thighs. With each strong thrust his arms shook as he steadied his own weight before being tugged back.

“Yeah baby?” Luke asked, teeth clenched.

“I need-“ Deckard broke off with a shudder, and Luke quickly got the gist.

Pulling his cock out he quickly sat up and pushed Deckard into the bedding. He man handled him onto his back, and yanked one knee to rest on his shoulder. Shuffling in closer he positioned his cock up against Deckard’s wet hole before thrusting back in, his cock sliding in to the hilt in once move. He pressed his palm to Deckard’s trapped cock. He gave it a shove with a heel of his palm, the lace already wet underneath.

Deckard cried out, his hands gripping the sheets and his head tossed back. His thighs tensing and body trembling as he came in his silk slip. The cum staining through to the lace.   
Luke clenched his teeth, his muscles taut as he thrust selfishly into that tightening heat. Deckard was still trembling with orgasm, his body jolting with each punishing thrust that Luke forced into him.

Luke’s orgasm was ripped out of him, his mouth dropped open in a shocked gasp, his eyes clenched shut and his grip on Deckard’s thigh turned bruising. He yanked the brit back onto this cock, his cum leaking out with each push.

His body trembled, his hips still jolting forward. His chest was still heaving with each breath. The leather pulling tight with each exhale. Very slowly he relaxed his tense muscles. He gently eased Deckard’s leg down, and pulled back slowly, his wet cock pulling out.

Deckard gasped, his hand resting on his stained panties.

As Luke eased back and leaned on his haunches he smiled down at the panting brit. “Gonna need to get you another pair Princess.”

Deckard smiled back, “You’re paying for them next time.”

Luke flopped onto the bed, he snaked an arm around Deckard’s waist and snuggled close. “I get to pick next time then?”

Deckard raised a sleepy brow and began to lazily pull his panties off.

Luke joined in by snapping the garter belts off, “I’m putting you in baby blue next time.”

Deckard laughed and tossed the soiled panties in his face. “Keep dreaming Sunshine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5+1 time Luke and Deckard are interrupted during sex, and the one time they finally get laid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: 5+1 times Luke and Deckard get interrupted having sex + the one time they actually have sex + hate sex turning into affection + a lil jealous Luke.   
> Prompt from Anon ;>
> 
> FYI Deckards apartment is taken from Hummingbird (Redemption)   
> Enjoy :3

The whole crew had been consistently busy for several weeks in a row. Cypher and Eteon were pushing in from either side, and everyone was tense and tired. The crew were used to working in a team, so even though the jobs were different and they were all on edge, they pulled tight with few arguments. The same could not be said for their newest British bald team member. Deckard Shaw had been off the scene for eight years, and while he had taken jobs and kept fit during that time he was severely out of practice with working in a team. While he may be able to deal with the back to back missions, he wasn’t good at dealing with being around people who he thought inept 24/7. During the missions he kept his cool, but once back at HQ he was snappy and antagonised anyone who came too close.

Luke took it upon himself to step in, because if any of the team gave into the bait and bit back at Deckard's barbs and actually got in a fight? Well, Deckard would not hesitate to completely immobilise them. Luke was the only one with a chance of getting the shorter man to calm down and coming out of it alive. 

Deckard was standing in the IT department, chewing Tej a new one, as the man just stared back stunned at the filthy sailor mouth the smartly dressed man had on him. At the end of it, Tej just put up his hands and swung around on his chair. “Take a fucking chill pill man.” He turned his back on the brit, and Luke watched from the outside of the glass walls as Deckard curled his fists for a moment before releasing them and stalking out of the office.

Just as Deckard moved passed him Luke matched his strides and spoke. 

“Look man, I know it might be hard working with a team, and staying in one place, but you need to recognise we’re all here, together, we all want the same thing.”

“You done?” Deckard snapped and stopped walking.

Luke frowned and placed his hands on his hips, “Apparently not. Look Shaw, you can’t just-“

“Oh, we’re back to Shaw now are we twinkle-toes?” Deckard snapped.

“I’m not going to fight with you Deckard.”

“Then back up sunshine, ‘cause I’m not up to listening to your kindergarten pep-talk.”

Deckard stormed off, and Luke thought it best to let it rest.

However, it was only the next day when Luke had to physically grab the brit and pull him to one side. He had been getting into a heated argument with Letty and there was no way that was going to end well.

Once out of earshot of a fuming Dom and furious Letty, Luke shut the door behind him and the brit. “What the fuck is going on Deck? If there’s a problem you know we-“

“Yes there’s a fucking problem! I work my arse off all fucking day, have to jump out of a jet at a moment's fucking notice, make sure my dumb ass crew don’t get shot, then and only then do I get to go home where I’m too fucking nailed to shower, let alone jack off.”

Luke took a step back and raised a brow, “So…you’re pissed cause you’re not getting…”

“Yes Luke, fuck, I’m fucking wound tighter than a goddamn yo-yo and I ain't got time to get laid or rub one out.”

“Ummm, alright.” Luke rocked back on his heels and tried to stay serious, “So you’re pissy because you’re horny. Like a cat in heat.”

“Oh fuck off Luke, like you’d fucking get it.” Deckard went to move passed the other man but was stopped by a wide hand grabbing his upper arm.

“Seriously? I have a twelve-year girl at home. You honestly think I don’t know what it’s like not to have time to jerk off. Because between you and me Deck, I am so used to being on fucking edge all day, but I don’t act like a bitch about it.”

“This ain't a competition.” Deckard snapped and tugged free.

Luke rolled his eyes and pulled the brit back, “Look princess, take the day and go home, jerk one-off or go find some Russian woman to cool you down.”

Deckard raised his chin and shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t need special treatment-“

“It’s not for you princess, it’s for the crew, go get laid and give us some air.” Luke patted Deckard on the shoulder and left.

It turned out that by the time Deckard took the advice and started up his car to leave HQ they got another call in. Fuck.

The next few days were taken up by a drawn-out mission of cat and mouse and Deckard ending up breaking both legs of the assailant. His control had snapped just like those knee caps.

After an argumentative dressing down by Mr Nobody Deckard snapped at the whole team and left, slamming the glass door behind him. Luke sighed, as annoyed as the rest of the crew. He shared a look with Mr Nobody and sighed deeply. Somehow it was expected of him to talk the brit down, he supposed they knew that if he started to throw punches Luke would be the only one with a chance of defending himself.

He found Deckard in the sparse HQ kitchen. The brit was standing by the open fridge, a frown still fixed into place even as he spoon-fed himself custard from the container.

“Look Deck-“

Deckard slammed his snack down on the bench and tossed his spoon into the sink. The resulting clattering and the death glare Deckard shot him was enough for Luke to pause.

“I don’t want to hear it!” The brit snapped. He strode up to Luke, and Luke always priding himself on his quick thinking even in the face of attractive danger, saw only two options; Fight the smaller man and ruin the kitchen, exactly what Deckard was counting on or he could tackle this whole problem from the source.

As Deckard came closer, Luke snatched up his black jumper and pulled him in for a kiss. There was only a split second of horrific fear as the brit paused, his body a statue in his grasp. Then Deckard sunk into him. His mouth opened with a moan, body pressed right up against Luke, and arms grabbing at his shoulders.

Luke pulled back with a groan, “Get in the bathroom.”

*

Deckard was pressed hard into the bathroom stall door, his oxfords slipping on the tiles as Luke grabbed his jumper and pulled him up into another custard tasting kiss. He fumbled with Luke's belt buckle, panting for breath as the large man sucked marks into his neck and roughly ground into him.

“This doesn’t change anything between us.” Luke muttered.

“Yeah-“ Deckard breathed, his fingers finally tugging the belt free and pulling down the zipper to palm at Luke's growing cock, “-I still fucking hate you.”

Luke grinned and yanked Deckard's jacket down, trapping his arms for a moment until Deckard pulled one arm free and yanked him back down for another all tongue and teeth kiss. “Feelings mutual.”

Heaving an arm underneath Deckard's thighs Luke pressed him up against the door. Keeping him pinned by his weight he unzipped Deckard's slacks, pushed his hand past charcoal grey briefs and pulled at the man's cock. The brit sighed and wound his arms around his neck.

Pulling his cock completely from his jeans he shifted his weight, lined them up and gripped both dicks. The friction of his dry hand had Deckard thumping his head back into the door, his thighs wrapping around Luke's hips. He began to jerk them off, pre-cum from his own larger cock mixing with Deckard's starting to make a delicious slide.

“Oh fuck Luke, yeah that’s it.” Deckard had his eyes closed. His fingers were curled into Luke's Tanktop, twisting the fabric with each stroke.

Luke had just started getting the perfect rhythm going, his hips rolling back and forth, lifting the heavyweight of the other man with each roll, and goddamn this was just what he needed.

Then the bathroom door slammed open. Both men paused, their eyes wide in alarm.

“Yo Luke!” It was Roman.

Deckard glared at Luke not to make a noise, but it didn’t matter, the other man just continued.

“Why don’t you ever back me up when that little shit Little Nobody is giving me shit.” They heard a zipper being pulled down followed by a steady trickle. “Ain’t nobody on my side, and that white boy has been giving me the stink eye. I don’t give a shit what Dom says, that cracker has it in for me-“

As Roman continue to complain loudly, Luke looked down at his closed fist to see Deckard had gone completely soft, and perhaps if it were under different circumstances he’d have thought the brits dick looked….cute, in a manly kind of way. He looked back up and saw a furious Deckard glaring back at him. He mouthed ‘put me down’ and Luke swallowed, feeling too stunned and cockblocked to do anything but lower the brit.   
He watched, irritated beyond belief, as Deckard pulled his jacket on, tucked his soft dick away and straightened his shirt. He shot Luke a warning glare and crossed his arms to wait.

Luke glared back. He stuffed his half-hard cock back into his jeans, as uncomfortable as it was, and waited.

“-Then he had the audacity to invite me to lunch. Like that’s some white person manipulation right there.” Roman finished pissing, washed his hands and checked his teeth in the mirror. “Jokes on him though, I’m fucking going. Gonna get that white piece of ass to buy me lunch. See who the real mastermind is! Nice talking Luke, don’t burn your asshole off! Hey if that’s your custard out there imma eat it.”

The bathroom door swung closed as the man left and Deckard snarled at Luke like it was his fault and left the stall to wash his hands at the sink.

Luke followed suit, the stall door letting out a pathetic squeak as it closed behind him. “You don’t wanna just-“

“No I don’t ‘wanna just’, fuck off.” Deckard growled, looking back at him in the reflection. He shook his hands and left the bathroom.

Fuck.

*  
4.

What was it about Easter that brought out organized crime? They had been flat stick busy lately, and Deckard's mood had not improved, and according to Letty who went on a mission with the brit to Spain, his mood had only gotten worse.

Currently Luke was trying to get intel on a new tech company that had ties with human trafficking. Deckard was his righthand man and tech support for the role. They would need to access files stored on the pc of the CEO on the 78th floor of the tech company HQ. They had both entered late at night once the cleaners had left, and while Luke went to search for physical files, as it was believed the company may not have digital copies due to hacking concerns, Deckard went into the CEOs office to hack his pc.

Luke had been searching for a good forty minutes when he saw the red lights of the elevator lighting up. Placing everything back as neatly as possible he rushed towards the office. He opened up the door and looked about in the dark office. “Deckard?” he hissed. Outside he could hear two men talking as they walked up the hallway. Not cleaning staff then.

Scanning the office he saw a service door to the side. Being as quiet and quick as possible Luke opened it up and stepped into the darkness.

*

2 minutes earlier.

Deckard had seen the men approaching the building from outside. He tried to contact Luke on his earpiece but it was just static. Looking down at his own set up on the CEOs desk he figured he had enough time to either go find Luke and tell him or move his set up elsewhere and continue his hacking. Luke was a big boy, he’d be fine.

Deckard picked up his laptop and kit. He needed to keep close to still have access to the mainframe. Looking about the room he spied a service door. Perfect.

Opening up the door he saw it was like a small cupboard for wiring. There was enough room for him to kneel, set up his kit and get back to work. The flickering lights from the routers and other pieces of technology, along with his laptop created enough of a glow to see in the small space. One wall was covered in wiring, so Deckard leaned up against the blank wall, his knees spread to allow enough room for his laptop and kit on the floor. He was just trying to get comfortable, then the door swung open and Luke stumbled inside.

He barely saved his kit from the giant mans stumbling combat boots, let alone curse him out. For as soon as he opened his mouth he had a face pull of Luke Hobbs crotch. The rough material and the sharp scratch of the belt buckle against the bridge of his nose had him at a loss for words. His laptop and kit were shoved up against his chest, and because of the small space the man had him pinned against the wall, his face pressed into his crotch and the wall. Deckard pressed one hand against Luke's thigh, trying to steady him as the big man shifted about, trying to fit in and find his footing.

“Deckard!? What the fuck!?” Luke hissed, staring down at the kneeling brit. He moved his hips back a little, his back and butt digging into the wiring.

“Get the fuck out.” Deckard hissed back, he had turned his face to the side and was now arranging his kit back on the floor between them. Luke tried to help, moving one boot away from Deckard's crotch, while he widened his stance with the other, but the movement only shoved his crotch back into Deckard's face.

“I can’t-“ Luke began, his voice high pitched, he quickly cleared his throat and started again. “I can’t, there’s two-“

“I fucking know.” Deckard growled, he had tipped his head back and pressed his palms harder into Luke's muscled thighs to ease him back a bit. “But they’re not-“ He stopped speaking and both froze as they heard the office door open and two men stumble in. They listened keenly to the noise as it continued, and both men came to the same conclusion that the men in the office had not come back for late-night business deal, but instead for some sex.

Luke looked down at Deckard in alarm, but the brit only glared up at him moved his face to press into his thigh as he fiddled with his laptop, making sure the data was still transferring.

They stayed silent and pressed up together for only a few minutes until Luke placed his hands on the wall and tried to press his pelvis away from Deckard. It gave the brit hardly any more room, but the reason became obvious. Unable to speak he looked up at Luke, brow raised and a smirk on his lips.

Luke gave him an embarrassed and nonplussed look; lips quirked to one side, brows raised and blushing cheeks. He waved his hands down at Deckard as if blaming him for why he had gotten hard, which was fair enough.

It also didn’t help that outside in the office they could hear the moans of the men, and the clinking and unzipping of trousers.

Still feeling on edge from their last encounter Deckard slowly smoothed his hands up Luke's thighs until he came to the belt buckle. He shot him a look as he slowly unbuckled it, being mindful of the noise. From his position on the floor, Deckard looked up and watched as Luke looked down at him in shock, his chest and huge pecs rising and falling with each breath. That shock soon turned into arousal and very quickly Luke's hands were helping him pull his buckle free, unzip his trousers and pull his hard cock out.

Deckard would have liked to have more room, for there were only a few inches between them, and as Luke pulled his cock out it slapped against his cheek and smeared across his face. In past, he may have been pissed, but right now it was such a turn on.

Luke's dick was big, just like everything about the bastard, and maybe in another situation he would have been annoyed or made a snarky comment, but right now all he could do was hold back his moans as he wrapped a fist around that beautiful cock. Angling it upwards Decakrd pressed sloppy open-mouthed kisses to the underside. Teeth teasing along the engorged vein. His other hand was splayed against Luke's thigh, and he could feel the bigger man shaking, his muscles quaking underhand. Looking up under his lashes Deckard took extreme delight in how wrecked Luke already looked. He had one fist in his mouth, the other clenched against the wall above.

Outside the noises moved to heavy panting and the sound of things falling off a desk.

Deckard closed his eyes and tongued at Luke's cockhead. His tongue swirled around the tip, pressing the foreskin back and pulling it back with his grip. He breathed in the masculine scent of sex and musk, and oh fuck how he had missed this. Dropping a hand to his crotch he pressed it against his trapped cock. He flicked the fastening open and unzipped his trousers and pulled out his leaking dick. He took himself in hand and squeezed, body quaking with just how fucking turned on he was.

Their breathing was heavy, but it was covered by the noises in the office. Deckard accidentally let out a breathy moan as he pulled at Luke's cock, angling it down so he could surge up and swallow it. His hands grabbed at Luke's thighs, fingers digging in as he let that thick cock sink down to the back of his throat. His body shook with arousal, his own cock leaking where it jutted out from his slacks. He had no idea how Luke's was handling suddenly being deep throated, he was too blissed out to care. His eyes were closed, and his entire world shrunk right down to the feel of Luke's cock pulsing in his throat and the rich musky smell where his nose was pressed up into his pubes. He pulled back only a few inches that he could and sank back down, lips wet and stretched around that cock.

Above him, Luke was biting his wrist. He had shoved the entire thing in his mouth, leaving no room for noise to escape, his teeth biting painfully into the skin as his body trembled. With each wet suction on his dick, his body went from eye-rolling delirium, where his thighs began to grow week and shake, to rigid teeth clenching pleasure where all he wanted to do was grab at Deckard's neck and trace the shape of himself, before grabbing his head and face fucking him.

However, Deckard seemed to be able to do that all by himself. He was almost rough with himself with how he pulled back then shoved Luke's cock back down his throat.

Luke was so close, so fucking close to coming. He dropped his hand to somehow warn Deckard. But instead, he could only rest his hand on the back of the man's head, his palm feeling those short prickly hairs, and pressed the brit back down.

He opened his eyes and stared down at him, and fucking hell did the brit look like he was in heaven.

“Agent Hobbs and Shaw, do you read?” The crackle of Little Nobodies voice cut in through his earpiece and Luke considered yanking it out and continuing but then the voice continued. “Area is cleared and secured. We’ve got all the data from Agent Shaw. We’re entering the office now.”

Luke startled, and Deckard pulled his wet mouth off his cock. They had no time to mourn as they both heard Roman and Little Nobody enter the room. Luke bit back a pained gasp as the cool air bit into his cock, and he looked down to see Deckard fumbling with his trousers to stuff his sore looking cock into his slacks. Staring down at his cock in dismay Luke quickly stuffed his aching cock away and zipped up. He was all thumbs as he threaded his belt buckle back on.

“Agent Hobbs, Shaw?” Little Nobody asked over the earpiece, but they could hear him clearly from their hiding spot.

“Fuck. I’m coming!” Deckard snapped, shoved at Luke and picked up his laptop. He kept shoving Luke until the larger man opened up the door and fell out into the office. Roman and Little Nobody were standing by the unturned desk, guns drawn and brows raised as a furious Deckard Shaw stomped out, tossed them the kit and left the room.

Luke cleared his throat, “Tight space.” He pointed over his shoulder. He briefly glanced about the room, amazed that neither seemed to hear the noise that would have accompanied the obvious rigorous sex that would have taken place there nor were either aware when the two lovers had left. How long had Deckard been giving him a blow job for? And fuck that was a weird thought.

*  
3

That night after the hottest blowjob he had given in years, Deckard had no time to jack off to memories of that glorious cock. No instead they went straight from the damn building to where the company had hidden away 100 boys and girls meant for the elite brothels. They had succeeded in their mission, but that put a dent in his mood. He wasn’t horny for a couple of days after that, too disgusted with those sick bastards. Luckily Deckard was able to completely fuck them up before Luke slapped a pair of cuffs on them.

The work didn’t stop though, the intel gathered kept them all very busy for the next two weeks. The next time Deckard or Luke even had a moment to look at one another was during lunch in the HQs garage. Now knowing what was on the menu, Luke pulled Deckard into the back of his favourite armoured tank.  
Once Deckard had pulled himself up and into the back Luke shoved at him, making the brit fall face-first on the back seat. Luke licked his lips and pulled himself up and into the truck. Yanking the door closed he turned back to see Deckard had propped himself up. One leg hung off the side of the seat, while the other was curled underneath, raising his arse up. One hand was pressed onto the glass window, while the other was clenched around the edge of the seat. Luke draped himself over Deckard and groaned out loud once his crotch pressed up against the brits arse.

“Always figured I’d have to wrestle you down to make you bottom.” Luke sucked a wet kiss onto the man's neck, but Deckard turned to look at him with a frown.

“What the fuck? I _am_ a fucking bottom.”

Luke raised his brows in surprise, “Uhh…I mean I can see that now, but um, figured you’d need some convincing.”

Deckard rolled his eyes and fumbled with his belt and zipper. “Why the fuck would I need convincing?”

Luke leaned back and took off his belt and unzipped. “Figured, you’d um, you know.”

“No I don’t, what the fuck are you trying to say?” Deckard snapped, he yanked his trousers down and Luke was at a loss for words as Deckard's grey boxer-brief clad arse was revealed.

“Just… _fuck_. Figured you’d be embarrassed about being a bottom, but you know I always pegged you as one.”

Deckard paused pulling his slacks down his thighs and turned to look at Luke. “You think I should be embarrassed about liking getting fucked?” Deckard bit.

“No, no! Uh, the opposite, just figured you had the ah, reputation going on, had to keep up appearances. You know you’re all tough as nails, figured you would be embarrassed to submit, let a guy fuck you.” He shrugged his shoulders, but from the glare he received that was no the right answer.

“You are so fucking lucky I’m horny beyond reason right now Luke, because you are such a fucking moron.” Deckard yanked his pants back up and Luke whined.

Kicking the man's thigh, Deckard twisted around until he laid on his back. “You think it was me submitting while I sucked you off?”

Luke shrugged his shoulders and fiddled with his loose zipper.

“Such a fucking Top. No, you shit, I was the one with the power, your dick in my mouth. You were at my fucking mercy.”

Luke nodded along, following the logic but also really wanting to get Deckard to take his trousers off again.

“And if I let you fuck me-“ Deckard yanked Luke down. He bit into his chin then kissed him. Demanding and controlling, Luke just sunk into the kiss. One hand rested on the back of the front seat to steady himself.

Deckard pulled away, leaving a stinging bite to his lip, “-There’s no submitting, I get what I want, how I want it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Luke moaned. He smoothed a hand down to Deckard's trousers and began tugging them back down. “So fucking glad you’re not gonna come out of this with something to prove.”

Deckard let out a chuckle and eased his hips up to let Luke pull his slacks down to his knees. Luke was too impatient and so just pulled out his cock and pressed it up against the brits straining cock. Holding himself above the other man, he set a steady rhythm, his bare cock staining the fabric of Deckard's briefs with each thrust. The brits own cock was thick and straining to the side.

He trailed his hand alongside the waistband before slipping in and gently tugging down the man's briefs.

“Hurry up.” Deckard breathed, his hands slapping against Luke's shoulders before he clenched the man's t-shirt material into his fists.

Although it was a big truck, Luke was still a big man, and as such Deckard had difficulties pulling his leg up and over the man's hip until Luke grabbed at his thigh and put it in position. Deckard's other foot rested on the floor, trying to steady his weight so he wouldn’t topple to the side.

Luke pressed close to Deckard and kissed him. He yanked Deckard's briefs down, and accidentally tore the side seam causing him to pause at the ripping sound and Deckard letting out a breathy moan. “Oh fuck yes Luke.”

Deckard pushed up and continued to kiss Luke, his hands spread out over his shoulders, enjoying the feel of shifting muscles underhand as the bigger man took them both in hand and began a fast stroke. They were both too keyed up, and too impatient to draw this out.

Luke groaned into the kiss, pulling back a few inches to pepper kisses across the man's cheeks. “ _Fuck,_ fuck you’re so beautiful.”

Deckard let out a breathy laugh and leaned up to bite at the man's chin, “What happened to hating me?”

“You’re a little shit Deck, but we both know we're past that now.”

Deckard closed his eyes and leant back into the seat, “Yeah.”

They indulged in shared kisses, simply enjoying the building pleasure and the arousing sound of their slick cocks rubbing together. That was until they heard the truck's bonnet lift and heard Roman and Little Nobody speaking.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Deckard hissed, still rolling his hips up into Luke's hand.

Luke pulled away and shook his hand of pre-cum. Kneeling up he bent to keep his head from hitting into the roof.

“The fuck, get back down here, they’ll see you.” Deckard yanked at Luke's top, but only stretched it out.

“Tinted windows Princess, don’t worry they should be gone soon.” Luke kept his focus on the front of the trunk. He couldn’t see them but he could hear their bricking.

Below him Deckard had taken his cock in hand and was jerking his cock, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. Luke frowned and snatched up the hand and held it against the man's chest.

Their breathing calmed down while they waited, and Luke was dismayed to see and feel how his hard cock began to soften. Even Deckard was going soft, and sending him death glares like somehow it was all his fault.

“We’ll be quiet, just fucking-“ Deckard grabbed at Luke's belt loops and tried to yank the bigger man back down.

“Deck, shhh! Fuck…did you hear that?”

Both men were silent, then there came a thump against the side of the truck followed by Little Nobody moaning as Roman told him how much he adored and wanted him.

Both men looked at each other. Not again, fuck!

Luke quickly leaned over and locked the doors. But the resulting clicks had the pair outside pausing.

“Did you touch something?” Little Nobody asked.

“Baby, promise I didn’t touch a thing, now how about we sneak in the back of this bad boy, show you how much I-“

“Roman-“ Little Nobody sighed, “it’s locked, we need the keys now.”

“Eric, honey baby, don’t you have a set to every car here?”

There were faint noises of the pair making out again before _Eric_ moaned and thunked his head against the glass. “This is Luke's truck. The key is in the office.”

“Ok baby boy, we’re gonna take a walk, yeah? Then we’re coming back here and I’m gonna eat you till you’re crying out my name, yeah?”

“Fuck yeah.” Eric moaned.

Footsteps were heard leaving the truck and Luke looked back down at Deckard in horror. “They’re planning to fuck in my truck!?”

Deckard huffed out an irritated breath and pushed at Luke until he could wriggle free. He tucked his now unsatisfied soft cock back into his slacks and unlocked the doors.

Luke watched open-mouthed as Deckard gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “Maybe another time Luke.” With that, the brit left the truck and walked out of sight.

Luke quickly stuffed his cock back into his trousers and got out of the truck. He was already formulating a plan to cockblock Roman and Little Nobody, or Eric as he was apparently called.

Fucking hell.

*  
2

Luke felt like it was just cruel divine intervention, that after the Truck disaster Deckard went off on another low stakes solo mission. He hadn’t gotten a chance to speak to him since.

Currently Luke stood in the rooftop garden of a swanky hotel. He was wearing a midnight navy tuxedo, trying to blend in with the current in-crowd. Ramsey was in the crowd, wearing a gold flowing gown with Tej posing as her date. Both hackers were gathering intel from everyone's phones while they walked through the crowd. They were looking for a contact of Ciphers, and they didn’t know how many here would be connected. It was a simple watch and report case, and Luke was just here as a backup. Dom and Roman were off to the side, posing as security guards.

“Agent Hobbs.” Little -Erics voice spoke in his earpiece.

“Roger.” Luke muttered, walking over the balcony to get a clear view of the city below. These rich bastards really knew how to organise a beautiful party.

“Agent Shaw has arrived, he’s another backup. We believe there may also be a wanted suspect amongst the crowd. Sent intel to Dom and Roman.”

“Copy that.” Luke swallowed the rest of his drink and turned to look over the crowd. He wouldn’t deny that he was excited to hear Deckard was at the party. Even if they couldn’t speak due to keeping their cover, it would at least be good to get a look at the man. He made his way through the crowd, but after several loops, he hadn’t been able to find him.

“Agent Hobbs, you found something?” Eric asked, and Luke supposed it was only fair, from the surveillance they had set up it probably looked like he had picked up a scent.

“Negative.”

Luke went and chatted with a few people, easily joining in on conversations with strangers before taking his leave. He walked towards the bar; hands stuffed in his pockets.

And there, leaning up against the bar wearing a white tuxedo was Deckard Shaw. The white tuxedo should have looked old fashioned and out of place, but fuck did the brit look good in it.

Luke bit his lip to hold his back his grin, but he paused in amongst the crowd as he realised Deckard wasn’t alone. He was trailing his finger down a man's suit lapel and smiling up at him.

The bastard man in question was an unfairly attractive middle eastern man with a thick beard and beautiful dark eyes. Even Luke could understand why the brit was flirting like a tart with him. But that didn’t make it any easier. Furthermore, they were in the middle of a case, this was not the time to flirt and smile and let an attractive man lean in close to get a good whiff of cologne. Luke frowned and strode up to the bar. Sure Deckard could flirt and maybe get laid on his own time, and sure neither had time for that, but they were on a case! And Deckard was letting the man step into his space and eye fuck him right in front of everyone.

Luke sucked in a deep breath and walked up behind Deckard. He let out a breath, trying to ease his anger out before he wrapped an arm around Deckard's waist and pulled him into his chest. The gorgeous dark-haired man's eyes snapped up to lock with his own. But Luke only grinned and placed a kiss on Deckard's cheek. “Sorry I was late babe.”

Deckard placed a hand on Luke's and looked back up at him.

“Who’s your friend?” Luke asked, all teeth.

The man looked between them both for a moment before bowing his head, “Apologies, I thought your partner was unattached. Excuse me.”

Luke tightened his grip on Deckard and tangled their fingers together. “An understandable mistake.” Luke nodded back to the man and watched him leave.

Deckard turned around in his embrace and glared up at him. “The fuck Luke!?” He hissed.

Luke glared back down, “We’re on a fucking case, don’t act like a damn tart. Can’t you ever keep it in your damn pants” The words were barely out of his mouth before he felt the impact of Deckard's fist slam into his stomach. Luke lurched and leant against the bar. Deckard pulled away, picked up his champagne glass and watched him regain his composure.   
“Wanna try that again?”

Luke waved the barman off when he shot him an alarmed look at him leaning heavily against the bar. Holding back a groan he straightened up.

“I just mean, there’s a time and place.” He ground out behind clenched teeth.

Deckard took a sip and raised a brow, “Like our last encounters?”

Luke frowned, “That doesn’t count-“

“You’re the exception?”

Luke rolled his shoulder and looked away. Sure he was being hypocritical, but so what. “Yeah.”

He stepped back into the brits space, hoping he had been forgiven and wasn’t about to be sucker-punched again. He looked about the party, things were going well, and they were coming to the end of their case. And he and Deckard were just the backup, which it looked like they wouldn’t be needed.

“Attention Agents-“ Erics cut in, “suspect apprehended by Agent Roman. Over.”

Luke raised a brow at Deckard and grinned. “Agent Roman now? Special favours.” He licked his lips and placed a wide hand on Deckard's muscled waist, dragging it down the white tux to rest on his hip. “So, seems half the problem is taken care of, you maybe wanna…” Luke flashed his most charming grin at the brit, knowing he wouldn’t need to do much to seal the deal.

“Right, so let me get this straight-“ Deckard placed his champagne glass down and slapped the hand off his hip, “First I’m an easy Bottom, probably should be ashamed at how much I like being arse up-“ Luke opened his mouth, his eyes wide in horror, but Deckard shot him a look and continued, “Now I’m a slut.”

“Deckard, you know I didn’t mean it like that-“ Luke waved his hands in front, how had he miscommunicated so badly!? “You know I…I’m so sorry, I never thought-“

Deckard laughed and stepped close. “Relax Luke, just like seeing you get wound up is all. But you’re shit with words. Need to work on your pick-up lines if you wanna get laid.”

Luke dragged his hands down his face and glared back at the brit. Deckard pulled at his lapels until Luke dropped his hands and rested them tentatively on Deckard's hips.

Deckard stoop up on his tippy-toes and whispered into Luke's ear. “Can be a bit of a slut though, probably a good thing you came in when you did.”

Luke growled out and yanked the brit up against him. “Bathroom. Now.”

*

The bathrooms in this joint were luxurious and modern, and each had big enough stalls that Luke didn’t feel crowded as he pushed Deckard up against the door and kissed him.

Deckard's hands pushed passed Lukes tux jacket and smoothed out across his pecs and down to his stomach. The man's abs contracted at the pressure and Deckard groaned into the kiss. He made quick work on the man's slacks and pulled out Luke's thickening cock. His toes curled inside his oxfords as that cock pulsed in his palm. Fuck they needed lube, he needed that inside him.

He let out a whine and went to sink to his knees in the men's goddamn bathroom but Luke stopped him with a firm hand against his chest. “Not right now Princess.”

He pushed up against the brit and fumbled with his zipper until he was able to yank down the man's slacks and underwear with one aggressive tug. Deckard whined and leant up to kissed him. The brit kicked his leg out to get the trousers to fall faster. Luke used his bulk to keep the man against the door as if he was about to slip away, he pulled back from the kiss and sucked on two fingers. He got them wet, right down to the knuckle before he tugged at Deckard's lower back, making him arch his back. He sunk his wet fingers in-between the man's cheeks and pressed up against his hole.

Deckard shuddered, his needy cock pressing into Luke's abs. His fists clenched into Luke's shoulders, creasing the expensive material.

Luke felt a wave of possessiveness and lust wash over him as he stared down at Deckard. The brit had a blush staining his cheeks, his dark eyes bright with arousal, and his mouth hung open, letting out small moans as Luke circled his wet fingers around his rim. He could barely comprehend that some other man could have had this view tonight. Some other man could have _had Deckard._

With a grunt Luke sunk one finger inside, and he felt the shudder that ran through Deckard's body. The brit let out a low groan, his eyes closing as Luke's finger sunk deeper.

“Another-“ Deckard panted, “Fuck it, another.”

Luke pressed his other finger against the hot rim and pressed until it sunk inside. Shoving Deckard harder up against the door he surged into a kiss as he began to pump his fingers into the moaning brit. He snatched up Deckard's thigh and pulled it against his hip. The brit whined, his rim pulling tight for a moment as he adjusted his balance.

“You know Deck, as soon as I fuck you. Fuck you deep like you need it, I’m not sharing. When you get into the mood, whenever you need a good fuck you come straight to me, you hear that boy?” Luke growled, his other hand digging into Deckard's thigh, pulling it tighter against his hip as he jabbed his fingers in and out of Deckard's hole.

Deckard let out a whine, his throat barred and head banging into the door with each thrust.

“I said you hear me boy!?” Luke bit into Deckard's ear, pulling the lobe with his teeth.

“Yes, fucking _yes Luke!_ ” Deckard gasped, his hole tightening around those thick fingers, his fingers digging into Luke's tux jacket.

“Good, now fuck yourself back on my fingers, wanna see how badly you need it.” Luke lowered Deckard enough so that his feet skimmed the floor. He had to stand on his tiptoes, his oxfords squeaking on the tiles as he tried to find the leverage and force to push down and up off Luke's fingers. He moaned loudly as Luke pushed him up against the door, their lips locking and goddamn Deckard was so close. And of course, that was when the gunfire started.

“Fuck!” Deckard shouted, obviously more annoyed at being interrupted _again_ than at the sounds of screams from outside.

Luke reluctantly pulled his fingers free and swore. “Fucking hell! You got a gun?”

Deckard stood on wobbly legs while he did up his zipper and tucked in his shirt. “Course I do.”

The party had turned to shit due to a random high stake’s robbery, and the damn fools hadn’t counted on half the crew being present to kick ass. Once everything had been taken care of, Deckard and Luke shared a resigned look. Tonight’s debrief was going to take hours. Fuckin hell.

*  
1

Things had turned bad very quickly. What was meant to have been a recon mission in the Australian Outback had led to Luke being shot in the shoulder and bicep. He had escaped his pursuers and called for backup. Deckard was on the other side of that mission in Darwin, so as soon as he heard the call he had boarded the military cargo aircraft and waited by the hanger doors the whole flight.

Luke was hiding out by an abandoned cattle station, and Deckard made short work of pulling the man into the hanger and getting the plane the fuck out of there.

As Luke stumbled to a seat Deckard fetched the med-kit and kneeled in front.

“Clean shot, bleeding like a bitch though.” Luke grunted, tearing his shirt in half to expose his right shoulder and bicep. Deckard leaned up into Luke's space, and with no warning thoroughly cleaned both wounds with medicinal alcohol.   
“Arrhhh, fuck!” Luke clenched a fist and rested it on his knees, he breathed through his nose and glared back at Deckard.

Both were silent as the brit pressed gauze to his shoulder wound, his jaw clenching and his teeth bared like he could barely contain his fury.

“You’re too fucking slow, that’s why you got shot.” Deckard growled; he began bandaging Luke's bicep.

“What?” Luke snapped, he was not in the mood to deal with the intense burning pain and a bitching Deckard.

“You’re a goddamn liability in the field! You shouldn’t even be an active agent; you’re too fucking massive, a fucking easy target.”

“Deckard now is not the time-“ Luke warned, but Deckard pulled the bandage tight and got right up into his face. “Now’s the perfect fucking time, I’ve got your fucking blood on my hands, had to call for backup on a fucking elementary mission. Fuck!”

Deckard tied off the bandage and started on the man’s arm.

“Look jackass, the intel was wrong, that warehouse is an arms manufacturing-“

“I don’t give a fuck.” Deckard quickly finished up the bandage and climbed into Luke's lap. He leant right in and kissed him, his hands skimming down Luke's side. “You’re such a fucking dumb ass-“ Deckard growled, peppering kissed across Luke's jaw, “-where the fuck would we find another hulk huh? How the fuck would we replace the team’s moron, what the fuck would Sam and I do?”

“Deckard-“ Luke sighed, closing his eyes at the onslaught of _care_ that came spilling from Deckard's lips.

“Now shut up, I don’t want to hear macho bullshit, just fucking kiss me and never go into the field again.”

Luke huffed out a laugh and kissed Deckard. Just held him close and enjoyed the intimacy. Deckard was sucking on his tongue, his whines needy and frustrated. His fingers were ghosting from spreading out over his shoulders to dipping down to the bandage and tracing the edge.

The brit heaved himself closer, this thigs spread wide so his hips could press tight up against Luke. He grabbed Luke's neck and held him close, leaving biting kisses across his neck and jaw.

“Deck-“

“Don’t fucking start.” The brit tried to growl, but it came out sounding like a plea.

“Babe-“ Luke rested his hands on the mans lower back and rubbed circles into the tense muscles. “I need a painkiller if we’re doing this now.”

Deckard leaned back, his eyes dark and looking a little lost. Biting his bottom lip he nodded his head and quickly rummaged through the kit before popping out two painkillers and pressing them to Luke's lips. He snatched up a bottle of water and waited patiently as Luke emptied the whole bottle.

Crushing the bottle in his fist Luke tossed it to the side and pulled Deckard in for a kiss. The brit seemed to melt against him, letting Luke take the lead.

After a moment Luke pulled back enough to rub his cheek against Deckard's, his hands busy tugging the man's belt free and unzipping his cargo pants. “You know I always try to be careful babe.”

Deckard sighed and leaned back enough for Luke to wrap a warm hand around his hardening cock. “That’s bullshit.”

“C’mon.” Luke grinned, “You know it’s gonna take a lot to keep me down. Even you couldn’t.”

Deckard leaned his forehead against his, “Alright, I’ll give you that. I’m the only one allowed to kill you.”

Luke laughed and lifted his hips up enough so Deckard could open up his cargos and pull them down his thighs. He palmed his cock and tugged down his briefs. “Pinky promise?”

Deckard rolled his eyes, but it had the result of making the brit smile. “Fuck off.”

“Now.” Luke dragged his eyes down Deckard's tactical gear and licked his lips, “We won’t land for another hour, so let's make the best use of time yeah?”

Deckard wrapped his fist around Luke's cock and began to jerk him off, the skin hot and dry, but with each tug the head leaked, and when he pushed his cock up against Luke's bigger one he spat into his hand and got them both wet enough.

“Fuck yeah.” Deckard sighed, his head lolling to the side. His mouth open and his eyes lidded. “Just need to take the edge off.”

Luke groaned and wrapped an arm around Deckard's lower back, urging him into a grind as the brit jerked them both off. He let his head rest against the metal of the plane, his hips rising with each jerk. Deckard's expression turned pinched and focused, his gaze fixed on their cocks pressed together, and Luke smiled to himself at the sight. Splaying his fingers out he tugged at the back of the brits pants. With his other hand he sucked on two fingers, and that caused Deckard's attention to snap back to his face.

“C’mon here baby.” Luke murmured, and Deckard closed his eyes and kissed him. His tongue was almost lazy as it pressed against Luke's.

Pulling the pants back further, Luke sunk those two wet fingers down the cleft of Deckard's arse to press against his rim.

Deckard's breath hitched, grip on their cocks tightened for a moment before speeding up. His hips rolled into Luke before pressing back against the man's fingers. A curse leaving his lips as Luke pressed one thick finger hard against his rim until it sunk in.   
“Slow down baby-“ Luke sighed in pleasure, “want you to cum on my fingers.”

Deckard swore, his hole clenching and his hand slowing to a wet slide. He arched his back, “Fuck yes Luke, been needing this.” Deckard closed his eyes, his thighs tensing as he moved with Luke's movements.

“Gonna fuck you Princess.” Luke panted, his lips caressing Deckard's in a chaste kiss. His shoulder and bicep still throbbed, but it was easy to bear it when Deckard was sitting in his lap so pretty. “Just like you need it baby.” He pressed his next finger against the brits wet rim and pushed it inside.

Deckard tensed for a second, before easing down, his mouth open with a groan. “ _Luke-_ “

“Prepare for landing.” The voice of the pilot rang out in the hold and both Luke and Deckard pulled part. Luke's fingers still up his arse, and Deckard's hand still wrapped around their dicks.

“The fuck?” Deckard muttered.

Luke looked back aghast.

As if the damn pilot heard their internal confusion he continued, “Prepare cargo bay to receive Agent Roman and a Lamborghini.” 

“Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!” Luke ground out. He pulled his fingers from Deckard's hole, and Deckard snapped his teeth and stood up. “I fucking hate that guy.”

As the plane began to land Luke pulled Deckard in for one last kiss. “We’re fucking doing this Deck, one way or another.”

Deckard smiled back, “Yeah right.”

Both sighed as they tucked their softening dicks back into their trousers, and gave each other a ‘shit happens’ expression as the plane landed.

They both waited for the hanger door to fall open, Luke watching Deckard fondly, while the brit could only pout and frown.

The new orange Lamborghini drove in and both men got to work with securing it. Roman jumped out of the car with a grin. “Man am I happy you two were flying by!”

Both men shared a look and ignored Roman for the rest of the flight.

*

1+

Thank fuck finally the crew were given a week’s break. It was a Saturday night when Mr Nobody had given them the all-clear. As they filed out of the board room, each stifling yawns or sighing deeply, Luke caught Deckard's eyes. The brit let his gaze trail down then back up, and Luke paused fishing out his mobile from his back pocket. Sam was already staying at her aunt's tonight, he supposed he could just surprise her tomorrow morning with a trip to their favourite diners. The crew separated once in the garage, all getting into different cars, though Luke frowned once he saw Roman and Eric hurry towards the man's orange Lamborghini. He shouldn’t begrudge them, but fuck had he been cockblocked by both so many times.

Deckard cleared his throat, and Luke turned to watch him swing up his McLaren car door. “See you around Hobbs?”

Luke smirked back, “Yeah, be seeing you soon.”

The brit grinned and got into his car and left.

There was a little bit of guilt that Luke wasn’t going to see his daughter the moment he was free. But he knew she was happy with her aunty, and Luke really _really_ wanted a night off from being a dad. He wanted to feel like a man tonight, and Deckard's gaze was full of sinful promises.

*

He returned home, showered, ate a quick dinner, got changed into a simple set of dark jeans, field green top along with his leather jacket and he was off on his motorbike towards Deckard apartment. Finding the location was easy enough, and damn was he glad the brit hadn’t taken up residence at HQ and instead rented an apartment in the inner-city.

The man at the front desk let him through, and Luke went to the top floor and knocked on Deckard's door.

As he waited he adjusted his crotch, not surprised that he was already half-hard just from anticipation.

The door swung open and Deckard pulled him in and kicked the door closed.

“Fucking about time.” Deckard breathed. His fists tightened in Luke's jacket and dragged him down for a kiss.

Luke's hand dropped to rest upon Deckard's waist, his hand brushing aside the man’s shirt to smooth against his heated naked skin. He pulled back to get a good look at the gorgeous man. Deckard was wearing a white button shirt; it was open at the front, revealing the mans muscled chest. He had a light dusting of hair, trailing down his firm pecs to dull then fade out at his navel. Luke tugged at his leather jacket, pulling it off distractingly while he eyed the heavenly masculine cut of Deckard's square chest and thick waist. The brit was wearing black boxer briefs, his hard cock already visible through the jersey material. He still wore his black socks with sock garters pulled tight around his calves, and fuck why was that so hot?

Luke tossed his jacket towards the coat rack and completely missed. Deckard curled his hands into Luke's shirt and tugged him in for another kiss, this time their teeth clinked as they couldn’t help smiling, something about the situation had them torn between giddy and aroused. The brit chuckled into the kiss and walked backwards, dragging a stumbling Luke passed his modern kitchen, towards his lounge suit. He pushed Luke down onto the couch, and Luke quickly steadied himself, his eyes barely taking in the sleek modern environment as Deckard dropped to his knees and quickly pulled off his boots and socks. Leaning back against the couch Luke raised his hips and yanked his belt lose, unzipped his jeans and pushed his jeans to his thighs.

Below him, Deckard looked like a wet dream. Thighs spread with knees resting on plush grey carpet, his shirt hanging loose, eyes intent on Luke's crotch. The brit dragged his hands up Luke's thighs and took in a deep breath. Luke thumbed at his briefs, dragging the material down enough to show his pubes, and Deckard responded with a deep groan before dragging his hands up Luke's thighs and yanking those briefs down. Luke hissed as it pulled at his hard cock before his dick slapped against his hip, the tip already leaking.

“Fuck” Deckard growled, his eyes travelled up Luke's body until they stared back at one another. “If I suck you off now, will be able to get it up again?”

Luke's whole body tensed with arousal. He spread his thighs wider and grabbed at his leaking dick, He pulled the foreskin back and forth as he stared at the brit at his feet. “Yes, fuck, Deckard, just not straight away.”

Deckard moved in close, his lips pulled into a smirk. “Good.” He shuffled in closer, and Luke dragged his arse to the end of the lounge.

Deckard wrapped a hand around Luke's cock and pulled at the foreskin, groaning in pleasure at the heat and steady pulse. He lent up close and tongued the cockhead, letting his tongue drag down the underside. Underneath, Luke's hips jolted, and one wide hand landed on Deckard's shoulder, fingers fisting into his shirt.

They were both fair beyond teasing, so Deckard pulled back, shot Luke a heated look before opening his mouth. He let his tongue lay flat and slid that cock into his mouth. As he bent his neck, getting more of that cock down his throat, and pressing up closer, he dug into fingers into Luke's thighs. Grabbing at the tan, smooth muscled skin and massaging them with each swallow.

Above him Luke let out a long drawn-out groan, his body sagging into the lounge. He spread his thighs wider and dragged a hand down Deckard's head. He simply rested it there, content to let it rise and fall with each bob of his head. He didn’t need to direct Deckard, or even coax him. The brit was eager enough for both of them.

Deckard groaned, his knees shuffling on the plush carpet. He pulled back and let Luke's cock rest in his mouth. His lips tight around the man's girth. Pulling off completely with a slurp and held Luke's cock and tilted it upwards. Deckard looked up at the man and began to suck wet kisses into the man's cock, the tip smearing cum across his cheekbone.

“Deckard, Jesus fuck.” Luke moaned. Keeping on hand fisted in the brits shirt, he used the other to grip the base of his dick and tug, his cockhead now resting on Deckard's tongue. His mouth was open and Luke could only glance down at the sinful sight he made, those dark eyes looking up at him from under lashes, before he had to tear his gaze upwards and stare at the ceiling. He was already way too close to cumming.   
His thighs trembled and he clenched his eyes closed at the feeling of Deckard's lips wrapping around his cock and slowly sliding down. When those wet lips reached his clenched fist around his cock, he pulled it back and rested it gently on Deckard's throat. He brit kept sliding down, that mouth and throat opening up around him until the man's nose rested in his pubes, his fingertips could trace the bulge of the man's neck.

Luke's whole body shuddered, and he flattened his fingers to the brits neck, beyond aroused as he felt his own cock pulse and feel the swallowing action as the brit gulped.

“Deck, _fuck!_ Deck!” His hands snatched up the brits shirt, twisting the material as he came down the man's throat. His thighs were trembling, his body shaking and his breathing laboured as he very slowly came back to himself. 

Below him, Deckard gently pulled off and Luke watched in post-orgasmic bliss and amazement as those red swollen slips stretched and his cock was slowly eased out. His cock looked sore, the skin flushed red dripping in saliva. Deckard's hands replaced his cock, and he let it rest against his hip. Deckard smirked up at him and crawled into his lap. Luke was still reeling, and only had the mind to welcome the brit into his arms and give him an uncoordinated sloppy kiss.

He let one hand drop down to the brits briefs, but found the material already soaked through with cum. “Oh, fucking shit.” Luke breathed.

Deckard bit his lip and pulled back smirking, “Did I ever tell you I’m a bit of cock-slut?”

Luke let his head thump into the lounge, he let out a breath that turned into a chuckle. “You may have.”

“Now you’ve got thirty minutes before I want you hard again Hobbs.” Deckard gave him one more kiss before climbing off his lap and admiring how wrecked Luke looked. “I’m gonna get a new set, be a dear and get us both a beer yeah?”

With that Deckard turned, left the lounge and walked down a short hall before disappearing into another room.

Luke roused himself to stand. He let his jeans fall to the floor and kick them to the side, but tucked his soft cock back into his briefs. He moved his boots and socks to one side along with his jeans and decided to leave his shirt on.

He ran a hand over his head, trying to orientate himself to the situation again, because fuck he had never actually been deep throated before, and now he understood the hype. He wandered back into the kitchen, another minimalist modern design, very Deckard.

He first looked in the fridge for the beer, but upon finding nothing he was reminded of Deckard's British heritage so he opened up the pantry, and yep there it was. He pulled out two bottles of Boags and turned around see to Deckard walking towards him. He had changed from his grey briefs into a pair of Tommy Hilfiger briefs; the navy and wide white and red band a nice contrast to his pale skin. Luke pressed the bottle top to his forearm, tensed his muscles and twisted the cap right off. He handed Deckard the opened one and smiled at the unimpressed raised brow he got in return.

Deckard lent against the kitchen island and took a long swig while Luke opened up his own and forced his gaze away from the beautiful half-naked man before him. He looked out towards the lounge and only now saw Deckard had several photographic art pieces upon the walls. Each was a black and white photograph of a either naked man’s torso, back shoulder muscles, tensing thighs in a lunge, and one with just a thigh and butt shot. It was all artistic and beautiful, also very homoerotic. As Luke looked from each he nodded his head in contemplation. “Nice, ah, artwork.”

Deckard took another sip and turned as if he forgot they were there. “Yeah, pick ‘em occasionally from a gallery ‘round here.” He pushed off the kitchen island and walked closer to Luke. He tilted his head in thought as he dragged his eyes up and down Luke's body. He was about to ask if Hobbs found them uncomfortable because he was honestly still unsure how out he was. However, Luke dragged him closer by the lapels of his shirt and gave him a filthy smirk.   
“You ever thought of modelling?”

Deckard scoffed and leaned up into Luke's space, gently placing his beer down on the counter. “What, and hang one up of me?”

“Nah, not here, maybe in my gym.” Luke grinned back, his hands sliding down Deckard back to settle on his arse.   
Deckard shook his head fondly. “We’ll see Hercules.”

As Luke cupped Deckard's arse, his fingers spreading out to dig into his cleft and tug at his cheeks his fingertips pressed up against something hard that made both their breaths hitch.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Luke whispered, already trying to pull Deckard's briefs down. The brit was wearing a butt plug. Holy shit.

Deckard grinned and slapped his hands off. He picked up his beer, took a swig and winked at Luke. “I was feeling a little…impatient, so I figured I’d move some of the night along.”

Luke continued to look stunned, and Deckard's grin widened until he huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “Drink up Luke, gotta get you ready for round two.”

Seeming to snap out of it, Luke shook his head and snatched up his forgotten beer and took a deep pull. First the homoerotic pictures, now the brit was wearing a butt plug snuggled up tight hidden in those briefs. And this whole time Luke was left thinking that Deckard had hidden his sexuality. Turns out the man was just an incredible professional who left all his personal life at home unless of course he was pushed to sexual frustration limits.

“C’mon.” Deckard reached out and grabbed Luke's hand. He took him into the lounge and pushed him back onto the couch. Luke quickly finished off the last of his beer and placed it on the side table. He spread his thighs wide and waited. Deckard was standing in front, his hip cocked to one side, and the position must have done something to the butt plug because his breath hitched before he took his last swig of beer. He tossed the bottle and Luke grabbed it and placed it alongside his and opened his arms for Deckard to crawl into.

Deckard gave him a grin as he crawled onto his lap. Luke's hands immediately fell to the brits arse.

“Can I?” He asked, his fingers always skimming along the waistband.

Deckard pulled him for a kiss, his tongue pressing insides at the same time his hand landed on Luke's and pushed it against the plug. His breath shuddered and his thighs trembled as the larger man pressed and circled the plastic rim hidden beneath his briefs. He moaned into the kiss, and Luke easily took control.

He wrapped a hand around Deckard's shoulder, angled his head just right to deepen the kiss better. As he played with the plug; tugging at it through the briefs and pressing it hard against the brits hole, the kiss turned desperate and wet as Deckard continued to groan and shudder in his lap.   
The brits hands dropped to his thighs, then slid down to cup his growing erection. He smiled into the kiss and Deckard quickly moved his hands up his abs to tug his shirt off.   
“Get this ridiculous thing off.” The brit muttered, rocking back onto Luke's hand.

“Take it off, Princess.” Luke growled and tugged the plug before shoving it back up.

Deckard jolted with a moan, his chest pressing into Luke's even as his fingers trembled as he tried to pull it upwards. He was able to pull it up to Luke's bottom ribs before it got a little too tight, and Luke wasn’t making it any easier on him.

Growing frustrated, Deckard pulled back enough to slide a hand down the back of the lounge and pull out a switchblade. Sitting back on Luke's thighs he flicked it open.

“Do I want to even want to know why?” Luke chuckled.

With the skill of internationally renowned mercenary, Deckard spun the blade in his palm before slicing the front of Luke's shirt open. He flicked the blade closed and shoved it back into the lounge.

Gripping both sides of the man's shirt Deckard smirked. “For emergencies.”

“I believe it.” Luke grinned, palming the brits arse.

Deckard tore the shirt right down the middle and pushed it passed Luke's muscled shoulders. “Always wanted to do that.” He groaned low in his throat and spread his hands out across Luke's wide chest.

Luke smirked to himself and enjoyed squeezing Deckard's arse while the brit got his fill.

Deckard bit his lip and pressed the heels of his hands up into Luke's pecs, pushing them up a little more and getting a handful. The bigger man had a plush covering over hard muscle, giving Deckard's fingers something to sink into before they pressed into that muscle. He shifted his weight closer and dragged his hands down. Everything about Luke was bigger and better, from his height, smile, entire body right down to his cock. Deckard leant into Luke's space and kissed him, his fingers digging into skin as he dragged them down his tensing abs to the waistband of his briefs. The Samoan embraced him, his thick strong arms pressing against his waist and settling those wide hands on his shoulders. His neck was gripped and Deckard gasped into the kiss as Luke held him still.   
He had never had the opportunity to explore his fantasy of feeling smaller than his lover. He was always more muscular, and generally the same height, and those bulging idiots at the gym either had no class, wanted a twink rather than a twunk, or were straight up morons. But Luke was the whole damn package and for once he was excited to let the bigger man take control.   
As he was pressed up against that wide chest, and those strong arms held him in place, Deckard melted into the kiss and let him take charge.

Luke dragged a hand down Deckard's shoulders, around that thick muscular waist and up to his pec. He squeezed a handful and felt his hips buck up in excitement. “Knew you’d have nice tits.”

Deckard embarrassingly enough whimpered into the kiss and pressed his chest into the man's greedy hand.

Luke licked along the brits bottom lip, his other hand mirroring his first, and soon he had a blushing Deckard grinding into his lap, pushing his chest out.  
  


Deckard's own hands busied themselves. Feeling impatient he slipped his hands into Luke's briefs and pulled at his cock. It was hard once again, and he felt his hole clench around the plug in eagerness. “Oh _fuuck._ ” He groaned, his hips hitching forward before pressing his arse against Luke's thigh, forcing the plug to shift and press in deeper. “Need you to fuck me Luke.” He bit into Luke's lip, his hand pulling off the cock, letting it slap against his abs, then running his hand down the man's tattooed shoulder.

“Get on the floor.” Luke growled, pushing and pulling Deckard off his lap and onto the plush lounge room carpet.

Even as Deckard complied, his dress shirt now falling down his arms as he got on his hands and knees, he complained. “The bedroom is just up the fucking hall.”

“I’m not waiting one more goddamn second.” Luke ground out. His knees hit the floor, thighs spread wide. He gripped the brits briefs and tugged them straight down. The plug was snug against his cheeks and Luke blinked in surprise at the hot pink colour.   
The brit sunk down to his chest, his thighs spread slightly, but still high enough to make his back arch and his arse stick out. Those pale hands gripped the grey plush carpet and Deckard settled his face into the carpet and looked back at the bigger man.

Luke's breathing sped up, and his hands pressed against the man's cheeks and spread them out. “Fuck.”

“Said you were impatient Luke, c’mon.” Deckard growled, his hands twisting the carpet in agitation.  
Luke fingertip circled the plug, the edge wet with lubricant. “Do I just…?”

Deckard grunted and heaved himself up onto his elbows, the position allowing him to glare over his shoulder better. “Just fucking take it out already, before I take it out and beat you with it.”

Luke shot the brit a sneaky grin and landed a hard spank of the man's hip, followed by another on his rump. “Careful there Princess.” He placed his fingertips against the rim of the plug and gave it an experimental tug. Below him, Deckard shuddered and dropped back to his chest. His hips twitched back towards Luke and he let out a hitched moan.

Luke had never really been with partners that used toys, he figured they were for solo use, but fuck even now Luke could see how a sex toy could become something fun to use in a partnership. He pressed it back in, watching as Deckard's rim tightened around it. Wrapping his fingers in between the man’s rim and the flat end Luke gave it another tug, this time following through to pull it against Deckard's rim and outward. Deckard cried out, his whole body seemed to have different reactions. The man's hips chased the feeling, while his spine arched away, dipping low to the carpet, even his waist twisted to the side. Luke licked his lips and yanked his briefs low enough that he could pull out his cock and balls. “You got rubbers somewhere?”

Deckard heaved out a breath and tried to lean up on his elbows, but Luke pushed the plug back in and the brit shuddered into the carpet once more. “If you think-“ the brit began, feeling breathless, “-I’m no aware of you hacking into my file to check that I’m clean before you came over here, well fuck Luke-“ Deckard glared over his shoulder, “-you really are a complete moron.”

Luke grinned and twisted the plug, churning it up inside and causing Deckard to cry out and his thighs to tremble.

“’ Aint about that Princess, know we’re both clean, it’s about you consenting to be fucked raw.”

Deckard caught his breath and let out a sigh. “Yes, you fucking gentlemen, what are you trying to ruin me for anyone else?”

Luke grinned back and leant over the brits body, caging him in while he gently rocked the plug back and forth. He laid several kisses across the man's shoulders before whispering in his ear. “Would that be such a bad thing?”

Deckard could only reply with a moan and another full-body shudder as Luke pulled and twisted his plug. “I want-“ Deckard sucked in a breath and stretched his arms out against the carpet to press back against Luke's towering weight, “-I want you to cum in me.”

“Fuck.” Luke growled and tugged at the plug until it slipped out. He tossed it on the floor; the lube leaving a trail against the wooden floor as it rolled away in a semi-circle. He sat back on his haunches and yanked Deckard's briefs down past his knees and tossed them across the room. With one hand he trailed a hand up Deckard's back, pushing the fabric out of the way to reveal the milky muscular skin, his other hand pulling his briefs down and off. Below him, Deckard wriggled and twisted trying to take his dress shirt off. He got it off halfway and Luke helped by yanking it off his arms and tossing it towards the kitchen. Below him, Deckard was only wearing his crew-cut socks, along with his garters. Deckard stretched to pull that them, but Luke caught his wrist. “Leave ‘em on.” He shuffled up closer to the brit, holding his dick up to smear and slide up against the man's cheeks. His rim puffy, red and wet with slick. “You good Deck?”

“Yes, fucking c’mon.” Deckard whined, he held himself up on his hands and looked over his shoulder.

Luke quickly leaned over and caught the brits lips in a kiss. He pressed his cock between those cheeks, the heat and slick causing his cock to twitch in anticipation. His other hand smoothed up underneath Deckard's chest to press against his right pec, feeling his racing heartbeat.

“Alright, Princess. No more waiting.”

Luke kissed his way down the man's pale spine and leaned back, his wide hands holding onto Deckard's hips. Using one hand he guided his cock to press against that puffy rim. With only a little pressure his cock sunk in. Luke gasped out a breath, his hand now holding Deckard's cheeks spread as he watched his thick cock get swallowed up with no resistance. He pressed in faster before pulling out, almost captivated as his cock disappeared into that tight heat, before withdrawing. Deckard's tight rim pulling back with it, his cock now wet and slick.

Beneath him, Deckard trembled. His shoulders hunched as he tried to hold his weight, but his attention was drawn completely to every sensation Luke's cock was causing in his arse. He could almost feel the subtle ridge of the cockhead against his walls, and the steady pulse of the man's heartbeat through his cock. The stretch was delicious, close enough to pain that his body had conflicting messages on whether to pull away or push back. But with each slide in, that slight pain was eased and Deckard found himself meeting Luke's thrust with one of his own. Pressing back quickly to get that cock deep inside. Luke grunted and held his hips tighter. He put more of his weight into the next thrust and Deckard's mouth dropped open, his eyes clenched in pleasure. His arms shook and he let himself crumple to the floor. One arm trapped underneath his weight, while the other reached back for Luke's thigh to urge him to fuck him deeper. He spread his thighs and moaned louder, his fingertips digging into muscle.

Above him Luke groaned, his body tensed and shuddered with each thrust. Fuck he had needed this. He draped himself above the brit. Wrapping one arm underneath the man's pelvis; his forearm getting smeared with pre-cum from the moaning brit, while his other elbow planted itself by Deckard's head to hold his weight. Once balanced he pulled his pelvis back before snapping forward.

From his new position Luke could see how Deckard was almost drooling beneath him, his breaths hitched and moans wavering as he fucked into him. He had to press his face into the man's sweaty shoulder and close his eyes from cumming at the sight.

He could barely pull his cock out a few inches before he had to thrust back in. He fucked the brit with short, deep hard thrusts. As if he couldn’t bear to have his cock out of that tight heat.

“ _Fuck- Fuck- Luke!”_ Deckard moaned with each thrust, his sweaty chest pressing hard into the soft carpet. His thighs were slipping, spreading wider, which only caused his cheeks to spread and his rim to pull tight. The arm underneath him reached for his leaking cock. He only wrapped a hand around it, easing the throbbing pain. He wanted to cum on Luke's cock.

Luke was sucking marks into his shoulder and neck, those thrusts held the man's weight behind each pound, and soon Deckard was finding it hard to stay coherent enough to hold his hips up high. He was slowly sinking into the carpet. His thighs trembling with the onslaught. The change in angle caused Luke's cock to slid up against Deckard's prostate with mind-numbing accuracy.

Deckard cried out, summoning the last of his strength he pushed himself back onto each thrust, his whole body trembling. He became aware of Luke's harsh breathing and sharp grunts each time he bottomed out, the filthy sounds of Luke's balls slapping into the bottom of his cheeks and the constant squelch as Luke's wet cock thrust up inside his slick hole. His cheeks burned with a blush, feeling desirable and slutty as he pressed back for more. Then he felt Lukes hand wrap around his own on his cock and Deckard's body jolted, unable to stop himself from cumming. His body shook and shuddered, his eyes clenched tight. He was dimly aware of himself crying out, his body tensing before going boneless and trying to sag deeper into the carpet, but Luke's thrusts turned near greedy.

Luke quickly leaned back up and yanked on Deckard's lax hips, pulling him back onto each harsh thrust. That hole had tightened something terrible yet delicious around his cock, sucking him in deeper. His teeth were clenched, his chest heaving with each breath. Sweat dripped down his chest, and his palms grew sweaty against the brits hips. He pulled him in hard, rolling his hips against that pale arse as he came. His hips jolted, riding out that high.

He let out a breath, unaware he held it when he came. He smoothed his hands up Deckard's sides, now noticing how lax the man was below him. His own back rising with each deep breath. Luke felt his body grew heavy and stated, and slowly he eased his cock out. He watched as that rim slowly eased off, his cock a real wet mess. Cum dribbled out of Deckard's hole along with some slick. The man's rim was even redder now, it looked thoroughly fucked.

“You done staring Hobbs?” Deckard smirked from below him. He began to roll over but his arse was still slapped by a smiling Luke.   
“So I fuck you, and now I’m back to Hobbs?”

Deckard's only reply was a slow grin before he rolled onto his back. He looked debauched lying naked on the plush carpet like that. His soft dick wet with cum, carpet burns on his knees, collar bones and shoulders.

“Now-“ Luke started, leaning over to kiss him, “-I heard a rumour about a bedroom.”

“Planning on staying overnight Luke?” Deckard smiled and wound his arms around his neck to pull him in closer.

“Oh, I plan on staying around longer than that Princess.” Luke trailed kisses across the brits jaw, thinking to himself before speaking. “What do you say to pancakes tomorrow morning with me and Sam?”

Deckard chuckled and pulled Luke in for a lazy kiss. “You had me at pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are generally open on my tumblr, no anon, but prompts remain private :>
> 
> I am a comment crack whore, pretty pls deal ;)


End file.
